1. Technical Field
This invention relates to information processors, and more particularly to an information processor for correlating a given data vector with other data vectors.
2. Discussion
Problems requiring rapid correlation between sets of data vectors are encountered in a number of situations. In particular, such problems involve the rapid estimation of weighted distances between a given two-dimensional data vector and an arbitrary number of other two-dimensional vectors in an arbitrarily large vector space. Such problems are found in tracking problems requiring rapid, massive plot-to-track and/or track-track correlation. Weighted correlation, also called "fuzzy" correlation, of two-dimensional vectors is also required in such areas as real-time, artificial intelligence and robotics. It is known to solve such problems in software on general purpose computers. One disadvantage with software approaches is that they are very slow in applications involving massive real-time correlation problems. For example, software solutions can typically handle only hundreds of vector to vector (non-fuzzy) correlations per second. In some applications it is desirable to perform such correlations much faster than this.
Other potential approaches to correlation problems include systolic and wavefront array architectures. However, such conventional computer architectures are typically directed toward signal processing applications and have not, insofar as applicant is aware, been directed toward the particular problem of two-dimensional vector fuzzy correlation. Furthermore, because these conventional architectures employ relatively complex processing elements that perform arithmetic computations, and because they transfer digital data between the individual processing elements, there are inherent limitations on the speed in which such architectures can solve these problems. In addition, such processors are relatively expensive.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a processor for providing weighted correlation of data vectors that is faster than previous solutions and is relatively inexpensive to construct.